It was known in the prior art to coat cellulose or paper sheets with different substances so as to impart various desired characteristics, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,337 to H. B. Collins, granted Aug. 28, 1934, which relates to a coaster pad waterproofed by a layer of asphaltum or rubber cement.
The prior art, specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,443 to C. F. Hesselroth, granted July 6, 1948, also discloses a wrapping tape or sheet which comprises a wax coated web of fibers in combination with a non-porous hydrophobic organic film such as cellulose acetate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,173,129 relates to a coated and impregnated paper which may be used for covering boxes and containers or for use as table covers and the like. This reference incorporates semi-drying oils, drying oils and resins in the presence of a selected percentage of water being based on the paper weight. Paint, lacquer, varnish and/or resin is also applied to the paper to further impart waterproof characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,348, granted Sept. 21, 1971, to Wray et al, discloses a cellulose fiber or tissue paper structure for use in a printing process which is coated twice on one side with hydrophobic and hydrophilic compositions. This reference discloses the use of waxes in combination with polymers and/or resins as a discontinuous coating over one side of the tissue paper whereby the porosity of the paper is not altered.
In addition, of course, is the well known household commercial product "wax paper" which basically comprises a wax impregnated cellulose sheet.
It was also commonly known in the prior art to manufacture place mats out of uncoated or non-impregnated paper. In addition, it was also commonly known to use urethane foam-backed plastic films, whereby the foam provided cushioning and prevented slippage of said place mat when the surface upon which it rested moved and wherby the plastic film provided the hydrophobic surface.
Now there is provided by the present invention a non-slip paper place mat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for making a coating for incorporation into paper for making a non-slip place mat.
It is another object of this invention to provide a hydrophobically coated paper non-slip place mat.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a place mat which will render objects placed thereon resistant to slippage when said place mat is resting on a surface and is subjected to movement.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a printed and coated paper place mat wherein the printing and coating act together to create a water resistant surface.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a non-slip place mat for use on surfaces subject to sudden movement, such as home dining tables and the food trays of mass transit vehicles, such as airplanes, trains, boats and buses.
The aforesaid as well as other objects and advantages will be made more apparent in reviewing the attached drawings and in reading the following description and the adjoined claims.